What if
by Road1985J2
Summary: Janto. Slash. Y si Ianto no hubiera muerto? Y si pese a Jack se hubiera ido con el al transbordador? y si Jack estuviera realmente enamorado de Ianto. Y si el Doctor pudiera conocer a Ianto. Y si apareciera el Master para cobrarse su venganza?
1. Chapter 1

La noche era fría, parecía que el ambiente se había congelado después de todo lo ocurrido con los 456. La gente apenas hablaba del tema, como si todos quisieran borrarlo de sus mentes, como si se hubiera tratado de un sueño demasiado horrible como para recordarlo por mucho tiempo.

Todo había terminado y con aquella pesadilla, también había terminado Torchwood, sin base en la que trabajar, tan sólo un cráter en mitad de la bahía de Cardiff, sin SUV; tan sólo gente que había sufrido demasiado durante cinco días como para volver a ser los mismos.

Jack no se sentía con fuerzas de volver a ser él mismo, porque se había dado cuenta que se había convertido en algo demasiado parecido a un ser humano; lleno de sentimientos, amor y desesperación a un mismo tiempo alegrías y dolores con los que el capitán no se sentía con fuerzas de vivir. No podía cerrar los ojos sin ver la expresión de Alice después de haber matado a su hijo. Había matad a su propio nieto, a cambio de que el resto del planeta siguiera una vida normal.

A veces pensaba que Gwen y Ianto seguían ahí, que la familia en la que tanto se apoyaba seguía a su lado. ¿pero por cuanto tiempo? Podría ser al día siguiente, en la siguiente cacería o con la siguiente amenaza alienígena. Podía tratarse de un virus o de la más simple de las enfermedades, pero tarde o temprano las dos personas más importantes de su vida morirían y de nuevo se quedaría solo.

No quería volver a empezar, no quería que la misma historia comenzara una vez tras otra, con diferentes personas, por enamorarse de nuevo y luego verlos morir. No podía hacerlo, no podía quedarse sentado junto a la cama de Ianto cuando llegara su momento y simplemente verlo morir, no con lo que Ianto significaba para él.

Por eso había decidido marcharse. No iba a ponerlos de nuevo en peligro. Cada vez que pensaba que si Ianto hubiera estado con él en aquel edificio tratando de detener a los 456, ahora estaría muerto, se le rompía el corazón.

"_No, quiero que te quedes aquí con Gwen y algo ocurre estos videos tienen que ver la luz." _

"_No puedes ir sólo ¿Y si ocurre algo? Me necesitarás a tu lado."_

_Jack besó a Ianto con ternura y lo abrazó de una forma tan diferente a lo que Ianto estaba acostumbrado que no pudo evitar pensar que se trataba de un adiós. Por eso, se aferró a Jack con todas sus fuerzas y cuando el capitán estaba a punto de marcharse, volvió a besarle, hasta que sintió que las fuerzas la fallaban. _

_Estaba agotado, apenas había dormido en cuatro días y sabía que necesitaba descansar, pero no lo iba a hacer, no mientras Jack todavía lo necesitara a su lado._

"_Claro que te necesito a mi lado, pero te necesito aquí, necesito saber que estás bien, ya he arriesgado mucho en estos días. Si hubieras muerto con esa bomba, no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca; no podría vivir con tu muerte en mi conciencia."_

"_¿Por qué lo que estás diciendo me suena a una despedida barata?"_

"_No digas tonterías, todo va a salir bien y cuando todo esto termine te prometo que tendremos una noche para los dos."_

"_¿Sólo una noche? Esperaba más de ti."_

Ya entonces Ianto sabía que no volvería a ver al capitán, que algo ocurriría, aunque no pensaba que las cosas se desmadrarían tanto como para que pudiera hacer algo así. No podía reprocharle haber desaparecido unos días. Pero hacía meses que se había ido, Jack era consciente de ello, había desaparecido durante seis y ahora por fin, les había llamado.

Cuando Gwen llegó a aquella alejada colina en mitad de la nada, estaba enfadada con Jack por hacerle ir hasta allí en mitad de la noche y con el embarazo, por haber desaparecido durante meses sin dar la más mínima noticia de que seguía con vida, pero sobretodo por haber dejado abandonado a Ianto.

No podía mirar a los ojos de su compañero y decirle cada vez que el muchacho preguntaba que no sabía nada de Jack, pero que el capitán volvería, que no lo iba a dejar tirado. Gwen no era de las que mentía y menos a sus mejores amigos.

Por eso, ahora quería decirle todo lo que sentía a Jack y que si Ianto no aparecía no debía extrañarse. Pero al fin y al cabo necesitaba ver de nuevo al capitán y saber que, aunque necesitara tiempo, Jack volvería a ser el mismo.

Pero entonces, cuando tuvo a Jack delante, supo que no era así, ver al capitán ahí delante fue suficiente para saber que las cosas no iban a mejorar, sino que Jack le iba a decir algo que no le iba a gustar nada.

"¿Cómo que te vas? No puedes dejarnos ahora ¿Qué pasa con Torchwood? ¿Vas tirar la toalla así como así por lo que pasó? Jack no puedes hacernos esto."

"No puedo seguir como si no hubiera pasado nada, no después de lo que hice, la tierra se me ha quedado demasiado pequeña para huir, necesito algo más lejano, algo mucho más grande."

Jack miró al cielo y vio iluminarse al trasbordador que justo en ese momento pasaba por encima de la Tierra. Tal vez allí encontrara las respuestas que buscaba desde hacía seis meses.

"Entonces nos abandonas ¿no vas a volver?" Preguntó Gwen casi desesperada.

"No lo se, tal vez algún día expíe todos mis pecados y sea un buen momento para regresar. Pero ahora mismo se que si me quedó, tan sólo os haré daño. No puedo permitirme lastimar a nadie más."

"¿Y que pasa conmigo?" Jack se dio la vuelta al ver a aparecer a Ianto.

El muchacho había cambiado, ahora que lo miraba bien, ya no parecía el muchacho inocente que había conocido meses antes. Había dejado a un lado el traje y de nuevo lo veía como lo hacía conocido, con vaqueros, sólo que ahora llevaba una cazadora recia de cuero, que le daba un aspecto mucho más adulto.

Además la expresión dura y fuerte con la que trataba de ocultar el dolor que asolaba todo su cuerpo, escondían al Ianto que Jack había acabado por adorar cuando se había marchado y al que jamás hubiera querido abandonar. Sabía que la había hecho daño, que le había roto el corazón, de una forma que tal vez jamás podría reparar, pero Jack estaba convencido que había sido mejor para todos, o al menos eso esperaba.

"¿También vas a abandonarme otra vez? ¿Vas a volver a hacerlo? Justo cuando creía que tu y yo…" Desvió al mirada, no quería que Jack lo viera derrumbarse en ese momento, no quería que el capitán se quedara con él por simple hecho de que Ianto le daba pena. "Me equivoqué otra vez contigo, Jack. Me enamoré de un hombre, jamás había sentido lo mismo por otro hombre y voy a hacerlo justo del único que no es capaz de amar de verdad."

"Ianto, no digas eso."

"No Jack está bien de verdad. Lo entiendo, además es mejor darme cuenta ahora que haber desperdiciado mi vida con un hombre que tan sólo me quiere para echar un polvo de vez en cuando. Estuvo bien mientras duró ¿no Jack?"

No era cierto nada de lo que estaba diciendo y por mucho que trataba de hacerle daño al capitán, en realidad no lo deseaba porque le quería demasiado. No había habido ningún secreto en el tipo de relación que le había ofrecido el capitán cuando habían comenzado, no le había mentido y Ianto sabía lo que podía esperar. No era justo que ahora le dijera esto, sólo por haberle querido demasiado y no haber sido correspondido como él esperaba.

"Ianto, no lo entiendes. Yo te quiero, eso te lo puedo asegurar, te quiero como no he querido a nadie en mucho tiempo. Tu le has dado un sentido distinto a mi vida y gracias a ti y a Gwen, a Tosh, Owen a todos, pero gracias a ti, he descubierto que no sólo tenía que salvar la tierra y proteger a todos los seres humanos, sino que tenía que protegerte a ti por que eres algo demasiado valioso en mi vida."

"Entonces no te vayas." Dijo por fin Ianto dando un paso adelante hacia el capitán.

Deseaba tanto poder tocarlo y saber que era de verdad. Había estado siguiendo sus pasos por todo el mundo a través de la red, de UNIT, de todas las organizaciones en las que podía haberse infiltrado, pero en todos los casos Jack se había convertido en un fantasma, en una leyenda urbana del que todos hablaban, pero al que nadie había visto.

"Porque he fallado. Os he fallado a todos y no me quito de la cabeza que tan sólo el destino ha querido que no estés muerto ahora, porque si hubiera sido por luchar a mi lado te hubiera perdido en aquel maldito edificio."

"Pero hubiera sido mi elección, no la tuya. Es mi vida Jack y si quiero pasarla a tu lado aunque eso signifique morir mañana. Lo haré encantado porque te quiero demasiado como para estar lejos de ti."

"Lo siento chicos, pero la decisión está tomada. Podéis abrir otra vez Torchwood, los dos sabéis lo que hay que hacer." Los ojos de Jack se inundaron de lágrimas al ver los rostros desesperados de sus amigos. "Además puedes decirle a Rhys que se una al equipo, seguro que lo hace muy bien."

"¿Ya está, te marchas? Tu no eres así Jack, ese no es el hombre del que me enamoré y al que sigo queriendo. Jack Harkness no sale corriendo."

"Pues entonces mira como lo hago."

Jack pulsó un pequeño botón de su manipulador manual del vortex y envió una señal al transbordador justo cuando pasó por encima de su cabeza.

"Jack por favor…" Dijo Gwen como última plegaria desesperada. "No me dejes, no nos dejes así."

"Lo siento."

No lo vio, por lo que no pudo pararlo, estaba con la mirada tan concentrada en Gwen y se sentía con tan pocas fuerzas para mirar a Ianto, enfrentarse a él y despedirse que no vio cuando el muchacho corrió hacia él. Tan sólo cuando ya le había abrazado, cuando era demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de lo que Ianto estaba haciendo."

"¡Ianto no!"

"No voy a dejarte marchar, no vas a abandonarme esta vez. No sin luchar."

Un segundo más tarde, los dos habían desaparecido. Gwen y Rhys se habían quedado solos en mitad de la nada. Gwen se cubrió el rostro para llorar, pero en cuanto Rhys la abrazó se dejó llevar por la mayor de las desesperaciones.

- o -

El desplazamiento hasta el transbordador no duró más que unos pocos segundos y aunque Jack ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de saltos en el especio-tiempo, todavía se le hacía difícil no notar el dolor en todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo para Ianto fue peor, pues si Jack no le hubiera sujetado, seguramente hubiera caído al suelo.

Sentía ganas de vomitar y todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban completamente agarrotados. La cabeza le daba vueltas y por mucho que trataba de ver donde habían ido a parar, los ojos no eran capaces de enfocar la realidad todavía.

Escuchó voces, aunque los idiomas que se hablaban en aquel lugar, no eran nada que Ianto pudiera reconocer.

"Ianto ¿te encuentras bien?" La voz de Jack sonaba preocupada, tal vez porque Ianto permanecía hecho un ovillo y con los ojos cerrados. "Vamos Ianto dime algo."

"Estoy bien, estoy bien, tan sólo un poco aturdido. ¿Dónde estamos?"

"En un trasbordador espacial camino de… no se, camino de algún lado."

Ianto miró a su alrededor por fin. Jamás había visto tantas extrañas criaturas junta en un mismo lugar, pero sobretodo le llamó la atención la más grande ellas, que aunque parecía humanoide, los grandes ojos y los cuatro brazos le diferenciaban bastante.

"Dijiste que vendrías solo capitán." Dijo la criatura con una voz profunda.

"Lo siento, cambio de última hora."

"No me gustan los cambios y no me gustan los humanos. Te acepté a ti porque me has ayudado en alguna ocasión, pero tu amigo no es bienvenido."

"Vamos Cargus, no se así, Ianto es un buen chico y además está conmigo." Ianto se sorprendió al escuchar aquello.

"Que sea tu amante no le da más derechos. Vamos, llevadlo al calabozo, tengo que hablar con el capitán."

"No." Dijo Jack, pero dos armas le apuntaron a él y otras dos a Ianto, por mucho que lo intentara no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

"Todo irá bien ¿de acuerdo?"

"Claro, todo va bien contigo Jack." Otras dos criaturas bastante más pequeñas que su líder cogieron a Ianto y lo empujaron pasillo adelante.

"Suelta a mi compañero."

"Sabes que no lo haré, las reglas son las reglas. Por lo menos no sufrirá, el Ratckon acabará rápidamente con él."

"¿Vas a matarlo? Tu no haces eso, te gustan los juegos y algunos de los que prácticas no me desagradan, pero no matas a la gente."

"Las cosas han cambiado. Tuve un par de motines por ser demasiado blando, ahora la gente que aprender. Lo siento Jack, pero ya te lo he dicho son las normas y hasta tu debes cumplirlas."

"Eso ya lo veremos." Dijo finalmente Jack en voz baja.


	2. Chapter 2

La habitación en la que lo dejaron era oscura y extremadamente fría. Apenas podía ver nada a su alrededor, pero las dos criaturas se marcharon unos segundos más tarde, sin decir nada más. Ianto miró a su alrededor, pero por mucho que lo intentó, no consiguió ver más allá de unos palmos de donde estaba.

Reculó poco a poco hasta dar con una pared que por el contacto, se trataba de algo metálico. Habían sonidos a su alrededor, criaturas seguramente encerradas igual que él en aquella horrible celda. Las imaginó arrastrarse por el suelo, protestar y pedir ayuda incluso, en extraños idiomas. Notó que alguna le rozaba y se acurrucó todavía más contra si mismo.

Entonces escuchó un nuevo sonido, el sonido de algo arrastrándose, dando vuelvas alrededor de él, como si le estuviera observando, como si estuviera esperando el momento apropiado para atacarle definitivamente.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Dijo Ianto en voz alta, aunque no tenía ninguna esperanza de recibir respuesta alguna. "¿Quién está ahí?"

El ruido sonó mucho más cercano y le recordó a un caracol gigante arrastrándose sobre sus propia baba, acercándose muy lentamente, de nuevo le rozó la pierna, Ianto ahogó un grito, tal vez después de todo se regía por el sonido y sabía donde estaba.

Pero un momento más tarde, se dio cuenta que no era así, cuando la criatura cogió con fuerza su pierna y tiró de él. Gritó con fuerza mientras era arrastrado por el suelo unos metros. Movió los brazos en todas direcciones, intentando buscar algo a lo que agarrarse, pero la criatura era muy fuerte, se la imaginó grande y tremendamente desagradable, con tentáculos múltiples para sujetar a sus victimas.

De repente dio con algo, una especie de gancho creyó, aunque era preferible no ver a donde se estaba agarrando, simplemente lo hizo, se sujetó con fuerza con las dos manos y gritó, como si de esa forma pudiera darse fuerzas para aguantar.

"_¿Jack donde estás?" _Se dijo a si mismo, pensar en el capitán le hacía sentirse más fuerte, pese a que sabía que no aguantaría mucho más y que tarde o temprano tendría que soltarse y dejarse vencer por aquella criatura. _"Jack por favor, se que no me dejarías así como así, se que no por mucho que…" _La criatura tiró con más fuerza y un gruñido gutural salió de lo que podría ser su garganta, si realmente tenía una.

El tirón le hizo protestar y una de sus manos se soltó del gancho en el que estaba agarrado. Al menos pronto acabaría todo, con un poco de suerte no sufriría mucho y estaría muerto.

"_Jack…"_ Sabía que había sido una mala idea ir detrás de Jack, que seguramente, tendría que haberse quedado en la Tierra, igual que Gwen, dejar que Jack aplacara sus propios fantasmas y que volviera cuando hubiera estado preparado.

Pero nunca había podido dejarlo solo; los años trabajando para el capitán le habían enseñado que que Jack nunca pedía ayuda, si Ianto quería hacerlo algo, simplemente lo hacía. De la misma forma que había ido con él; por el mismo motivo por el que había terminado ahí, a punto de morir.

Cuando ya no pudo aguantar más, el siguiente tirón hizo que soltara las dos manos del ganchó y fuera arrastrado a una gran velocidad. Se imaginó una enorme boca, esperándole al final. Pero no, la criatura dejó de tirar y todo lo que pudo sentir, fue un viscoso tentáculo, rodeando poco a poco su pierna y algo parecido a unas ventosas que poco a poco iban adhiriéndose a su piel.

Gritó desesperado y se revolvió, pero cada vez que lo hacía, el tentáculo le aprisionaba con mayor fuerza.

Una alarma en el exterior comenzó sonar y el resto de criaturas que compartían la enorme celda con la criatura y Ianto, empezaron a protestar inquietas. Escuchó lo que debían ser disparos y gritos, mientras en su interior, Ianto comenzó a notar una extraña sensación.

Sintió que se quedaba sin aire, pero podía respirar, sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba, pero el único movimiento se lo estaba provocando la criatura y sintió el mismo agobio que produciría en él todo el sufrimiento vivido durante toda su vida, aunque lo único que sentía en ese momento, era miedo, pánico a morir.

"¡Ianto!" Escuchó de repente en la celda, aunque la voz de Jack todavía sonaba lejana, proveniente de la otra punta de la habitación. "¡Ianto ¿Dónde estás? Dime algo!"

El muchacho abrió la boca, pero por más que lo intentó, ningún sonido pasó de su garganta. Todo su cuerpo se había paralizado y pensó que probablemente se trataría de algún tipo de veneno proveniente de la criatura, algo para evitar que sus presas pudieran escapar y así tener más tiempo para recrearse con ella durante el tiempo que quisiera.

"_Jack va a dejarte. ¿Es que no lo ves? Él no quería traerte aquí, no eres más que un lastre para él y ahora le has obligado a salvarte la vida, como siempre. Si piensas que así va a terminar diciendo que te quiere, lo siento pero no va a pasar nunca, le harías mucho más feliz si desaparecieras de su vida, si te dejaras matar un día de estos en lugar de amargarle siempre la vida, con tu estúpida fragilidad humana."_

Asustado cerró los ojos para sacar aquella voz de su cabeza. No podía creer que realmente fuera su propia voz la que estuviera diciendo algo así, porque si algo tenía claro, era que estaba completamente enamorado de Jack y su interior le decía que el capitán tenía que sentir lo mismo por él.

"¡Ianto!"

Una luz contra sus ojos, le hizo regresar a la realidad y tras ella vio una sombra, para escuchar de nuevo la voz de Jack. Tras oír que le llamaba, escuchó un disparo y la misma voz de la criatura que lo tenía aprisionado, volvió a sonar, convertida ahora en un gemido desgarrador. Le soltó, la presión contra su pierna desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido y poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la fuerza en su cuerpo.

La sombra de Jack, volvió a disparar otra vez y cuando la criatura, o lo que tan sólo era su sombra atacó al capitán, este le dio una patada, que le hizo salir lanzado hasta la pared.

"Ianto, soy yo, Jack. ¿Puedes oírme?"

Jack había oído hablar muchas veces de aquellas criaturas, carroñeros del espacio que devoraban a sus enemigos moribundos o a los que primero drogaban con un veneno que sacaban de forma natural de su cuerpo para disfrutar de su festín sin interrupciones, pero nunca había visto una.

Pero ahora le daba igual aquella cosa, esperó un momento para comprobar que no volviera a intentar atacarle y luego se dio la vuelta hacia Ianto. El cuerpo del muchacho estaba frío y tan estático, que Jack se temió lo peor, temió haber llegado demasiado tarde… como siempre.

Lo rodeó entre sus brazos y se sentó en el suelo. Poco importaba ahora, que le encontraran allí después de haber hecho saltar las alarmas si Ianto estaba muerto, podrían hacerle lo que fuera, al fin y al cabo Jack disponía de todo el tiempo del mundo para regenerarse. Tal vez no fuera una mala idea expiar sus pecados de esa forma, como si un infierno en este mundo se tratara.

Pero de repente, Ianto se removió y sus ojos se movieron hacia Jack. El capitán sonrió aliviado y no pudo evitar que unas pequeñas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y corrieran por sus mejillas.

"Todo va a salir bien." Ianto acomodado contra el cuerpo de Jack, comenzó a notar sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo y su respiración, junto a su oído; la voz de Jack, poco a poco, fue haciéndose más audible, aunque todavía sonaba eco en la cabeza de Ianto. "Vamos tengo que sacarte de aquí."

Jack comenzó a levantarse, llevando consigo el cuerpo de Ianto, que todavía no podía sostenerse derecho, rodeó su cintura con una mano y cogió el revolver en la otra, ahora si tenía un buen motivo por el que defenderse de quien tratara de atraparles.

"¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Crees que puedes andar?" Jack besó a su compañero en la frente y le escuchó suspirar. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, mientras arrastraba a Ianto consigo.

"Lo intentaré."

Un pitido un poco más insistente a cada segundo que pasaba, comenzó a sonar, proveniente del controlador del vortex manual que tenía en la muñeca. "Creo que podemos salir de aquí. Pero necesito que me digas que estás preparado." Ianto asintió, sin estar muy seguro de lo que Jack le estaba preguntando. "¿Confías en mi? Porque estoy puede que te duela un poco o te haga sentir raro." De nuevo en silencio, Ianto asintió, mientras a lo lejos, comenzaron a escuchar los gritos de los miembros de la tripulación del trasbordador.

Jack apretó el cuerpo de Ianto contra el suyo y apretó el controlador del vortex. Una fuerza invisible tiró de ellos, sintió que su compañero apoyaba la cabeza contra su hombro y dejaba que Jack lo sostuviera.

"Espero que estés ahí de verdad, porque esto no va a llegar muy lejos." Dijo en voz alta, viendo extrañas criatura que se acercaban a ellos, dispuestos en el mejor de los casos para matarlos. "No puedes fallarme esta vez Doctor."

Un momento más tarde habían desaparecido del trasbordador, para materializarse nuevo un instante después en un nuevo lugar, mucho más luminoso y con mucha menos tripulación; un solo hombre, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de su traje marrón y la mirada puesta en el capitán.

"Empiezo a pensar que eres una especie de acosador Jack."

Jack, con Ianto todavía entre los brazos, se arrodilló para que el muchacho estuviera más cómodo. "Lo siento Doctor, pero esta vez no he venido por ti. Estábamos escapando y casualmente has pasado por aquí.

"Le conozco, ¿Quién es el muchacho?" Dijo el Doctor mirando a Ianto.

"Ianto Jones, trabaja conmigo en Torchwood."

"Pues estás un poco lejos de casa."

Jack miró al Doctor, había algo en su amigo que no cuadraba, algo que estaba fuera de lugar, que realmente no estaba en su sitio, algo en su mirada triste no encajaba con el Doctor que Jack conocía, pero no sabía lo que era. Ianto se volvió a remover y abrió los ojos.

"Dios, creo que voy a vomitar. ¿Por qué nos hemos montado en una montaña rusa?" Tenía el estómago completamente revuelto y era cierto, sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar.

"Vamos te llevaré a un sitio más cómodo." Jack se detuvo en seco, pues entonces recordó que aquella ya no era su casa. "Bueno si al Doctor y Rose no les importa claro." Sonrió como siempre.

"Puedes llevarlo a tu dormitorio, está igual que como lo dejaste." Dijo con total seriedad el Doctor.

Entonces lo comprendió, mientras ayudaba a Ianto a ponerse en pie, se dio cuenta que era lo que no iba bien con el Doctor. "Rose no está ¿verdad?" Su amigo negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada.

Jack quería saberlo todo, pero no pudo preguntar, pues Ianto habló primero emitiendo un desesperado gemido. "Jack, la pierna, me duele, no puedo…" Ianto se dejó caer sabiendo que Jack le cogería.

"Doctor, ayúdame." Su amigo se acercó y los dos se miraron un momento, casi podía leerle el pensamiento, pero no había tiempo, no cuando Ianto estaba pasándolo mal, no cuando su joven amante lo necesitaba. Dejó que se apoyara sobre él y miró su pierna. "Algo le ha atacado."

"Lo se un racknor, es muy venenoso y tendremos que actuar rápido."

Jack cogió a Ianto y lentamente se encaminaron hacia el cuarto. "Por cierto, siento lo de Rose…" Ianto protestó. "Muy bien, te he prometido que todo iba a salir bien y todo va a salir bien." Le besó, pero Ianto apenas era consciente ya. "Todo va a salir bien, esta vez, tiene que salir bien."


	3. Chapter 3

Hacía frío y los extraños ruidos procedentes de todo su alrededor, le hicieron despertar. Ianto se movió con dificultad, pues tenía algo en la pierna que no le daba suficiente movilidad. Todo estaba confuso en su cabeza, los últimos recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido, como habían llegado allí y lo que era más importante, donde estaba Jack.

Una sombra se colocó en la puerta, apoyado en el marco y tras un segundo de duda, se dio cuenta que se trataba, sonrió y se incorporó apoyando los brazos en la cama. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

"Deberías permanecer tumbado, el veneno sigue en tu organismo y tardará un par de días en salir de tu organismo." Jack se acercó poco a poco a la cama, mientras el muchacho le hacía caso y se tumbaba de nuevo, al menos así las nauseas eran menores. "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Como si me hubieran dado una paliza."

Jack sonrió y se sentó a su lado en silencio, mientras lo veía acomodarse un poco mejor en la cama. Jack le colocó bien la ropa de la cama, sin ninguna arruga y agradecido, Ianto suspiro y cerró un momento los ojos.

"No deberías haber venido, por nada del mundo te hubiera puesto en peligro. Además pensaba volver a la Tierra, tan sólo necesitaba un tiempo para pensar y recuperarme. Han sido unos días terribles para todos…"

"Jack a estas alturas te conozco mejor que nadie, así que no intentes decirme que después de lo que ha pasado y de lo que has tenido que hacer, ibas a estar bien en unos días, porque se que no es cierto."

Ianto alargó la mano y la colocó sobre la de Jack. Le acarició el dorso de su mano y mostró una sonrisa dulce, la misma que siempre había sonreír también al capitán, sólo que ahora no lo consiguió.

Desde que habían terminado con los 456, Ianto se había preguntado hasta que punto era posible que Jack hubiera cambiado, que hubiera dejado ser el mismo capitán Harkness del que se había enamorado.

Lo cierto era que Jack era perfectamente capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos ante todo el mundo. Podía parecer estar perfectamente bien, cuando la realidad era muy distinta. Jack estaba en el fondo de un profundo pozo, del que Ianto estaba seguro que ni el propio capitán sabía salir. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era si en realidad, tenía alguna intención de salir de allí y si le dejaría ayudarle.

"No quería traerte y lo sabes." Ianto sintió una punzada en el corazón, aunque en el fondo ya sabía que Jack le iba a decir aquello, aunque el capitán también sabía que el muchacho no se iba a rendir fácilmente.

"Y tu sabías que no te iba a dejar marchar sólo, no otra vez." Jack le acarició la mejilla. "No Jack ni siquiera pienses en dejarme en la tierra y marcharte con el Doctor, porque te aseguro que no te servirá de nada."

Ianto protestó al moverse, no se había percatado del dolor que sentía en la pierna hasta ese momento y Jack tuvo que hacer que volviera a tumbarse. Los dos se quedaron mirando un momento, las miradas de ambos puestas en el otro.

Hacía días que no se miraban así y lo cierto era que no habían tenido mucho tiempo. Todo había sido salvar a los niños del mundo, salvar el planeta entero, evitar el desastre, incluso el embarazo de Gwen había sido más importante que ellos dos. Pero ahora estaban solos.

Ahora todo aquello había terminado, ahora tan sólo estaban Jack y Ianto en una habitación de la TARDIS, con el tiempo suficiente para poner al día sus pensamientos y sobretodo sus sentimientos.

Por muy difícil que fuera para Jack, demostrara que se había vuelto a enamorar, que Ianto no era simplemente el muchacho con el que se acostaba de vez en cuando, si no que había algo más, que lo suyo era real.

"No voy a dejarte." Pero Jack no le dejó continuar hablando, pues había colocado dos dedos sobre sus labios.

"Esto esta mal y lo sabes." Dijo Jack completamente serio. "¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué te quiero? Pues lo siento, pero no lo voy a hacer, porque se mejor que tu como va a terminar todo esto. Lo he vivido tantas veces que no me siento con fuerzas de volver a repetirlo.

Ianto tomó la mano de Jack y cerró la suya a su alrededor.

"¿De que estás hablando?"

Pese a lo mucho que le costó hacerlo, Ianto consiguió incorporarse y quedar sentado en la cama. Las ganas de vomitar regresaron y tuvo que respirar profundamente para no hacerlo realmente. No le importaba, había luchado durante demasiado tiempo para conseguir tener a su lado a Jack, había incluso escuchado a Gwen, a Tosh y a Owen decirle que lo suyo no sería posible, que estar enamorado del capitán no tenía sentido porque al final terminaría por romperle el corazón. Y aún así seguía ahí, al otro lado del universo que el conocía, en el interior de la TARDIS, con el Doctor y Jack intentaba echarle de su lado. No le iba a ser tan fácil.

"Tengo más de dos mil años de edad."

"Aunque casi dos mil los pasaste bajo tierra." Jack sonrió con malicia.

"Bueno pues al menos durante casi doscientos he conocido suficiente gente, me he enamorado, lo he dado todo en algunas relaciones y el final siempre es le mismo. Todo el mundo muere menos yo."

"Jack…"

Sin poder evitarlo, Ianto se acercó al capitán y le abrazó, escondió el rostro contra el hombro de Jack. Lo apretó con fuerza, aunque sentía que el capitán intentaba liberarse, pero no se lo iba a permitir, no iba a soltarle.

"Ianto esto no puede funcionar."

"¿Por qué lo dices porque al final me moriré Jack? Lo siento pero es cierto, dentro de cincuenta o sesenta años moriré y volverás a estar igual que antes de conocerme, pero que es mejor no volver a sentir nada por nadie, no enamorarte de ninguna otra persona. No puedes hacerlo y menos siendo tu." Ianto sonrió al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba por lo que acababa de decir, con la esperanza de que Jack no se lo tomara mal. "Lo que intento decir."

"¿Sabes cuantas veces me han roto el corazon?"

"¿Y sabes cuantas cosas no podré hacer antes de morir? Voy a dejar muchos libros poder leer y personas a las que apenas habré conocido cuando ese momento llegue, pero al menos habrá algo de lo que nunca podré arrepentirme."

"¿No me digas que te sientes tan orgulloso de haber…"

"Jack estoy hablando en serio. Lo que intento decir es que nunca podré arrepentirme de haberte conocido, de haberme enamorado de ti y de ser preciso, de morir por ti."

Jack se retiró, como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica, se puso tenso e incluso Ianto creyó que había dejado de respirar. No podía imaginarse, ni en sus peores pesadillas que eso pudiera ser verdad, que Ianto tuviera que morir por él, bien por salvarle la vida, bien por alguna misión, alguna cacería o por el motivo que fuera; la sola idea de perder Ianto, le producía un terrible dolor.

"No se te ocurra volver a decir eso."

"Pero es la realidad Jack. ¿Cuánto agentes de Torchwood conoces que hayan muerto como viejecitos felices después de una intensa vida? Piénsalo fríamente Jack, no esperó vivir muchos años, pero al menos espero, durante el tiempo que tenga por delante, ser feliz."

"¿Y no conoces ninguna forma más segura de ser feliz, una en la que no tengas que arriesgar tu vida?" Ianto negó con la cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa llena de picardía. "A veces eres imposible."

"Creo que ha estas alturas he aprendido del mejor."

Jack lo miró un momento y se preguntó si eso era cierto, si realmente le había enseñado algo que merecía la pena recordar o simplemente se había limitado a poner su vida en peligro una y otra vez.

En ese momento, Ianto apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Jack, las nauseas se estaban haciendo cada vez más fuertes y no estaba seguro de poder controlarlo durante mucho tiempo. Se sentía igual que si estuvieran en un barco y notara la nave subir y bajar sobre las olas.

"Tendrías que dormir, es lo mejor para pasar estos días.

"No, por favor, no quiero dormir, cada vez que cierro los ojos siento que caigo por un remolino y es peor." Jack le besó en la frente, le recordaba a un niño que no quería ir al colegio en su primer día. "Podrías enseñarme la TARDIS, me has hablado tantas veces de ella, que desearía conocerla. Por favor." Ianto alargó las dos últimas palabras hasta que se convirtieron en una súplica.

"¿Y que hay de la pierna? Apenas puedes andar." Lo ojillos de cordero degollado en el rostro de Ianto, hicieron imposible a Jack continuar negándose a la petición de su joven compañero.

¿Cómo podía entonces también negarse a reconocer que estaba enamorado de él, que haría todo lo que Ianto le pidiera? Jack era tozudo, testarudo como pocos hombres había conocido Ianto, pero el muchacho también sabía que siempre lo tendría a su lado, pese a lo que le decía, pese a las veces que intentaba dejarlo atrás para protegerle, Ianto siempre estaría allí.

"Nunca vas a perderme." Le dijo Ianto.

Jack se levantó y alargó las manos hacia Ianto. El muchacho se levantó también, lentamente, intentando que la cabeza no le diera vueltas, se tambaleó y se dejó caer sobre Jack, sin apoyar la pierna herida.

"Creo que a estas alturas ya me he percatado." Y sin dejar que Ianto dijera nada más, Jack le besó apasionadamente, mientras intentaba quitarse de la cabeza y del corazón, el miedo a perderle por culpa suya.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sigo diciendo que deberíais volver a casa." Dijo el Doctor, consciente de que ninguno de los dos le estaba haciendo caso.

Miró a Jack y se preguntó cuando había sido la última vez que había visto al capitán tan feliz, con aquel brilló en los ojos y, lo que todavía más sorprendente para el Doctor, no le estaba haciendo caso a él.

"Ya lo has visto todo. Bueno todo lo que yo conozco, porque estoy seguro que el Doctor guarda más de un secreto dentro de la TARDIS. Nunca me has dicho donde está la piscina."

Jack sonrió al Doctor y por primera vez desde que lo conocía, no había más que buen humor en aquel gesto, en lugar de un intento de ligar con él.

"No quería encontrarte allí con alguno de tus ligues. Lo siento Jack, pero hay zonas de la TARDIS que prefiero que nunca conozcas. No es nada personal." El Doctor volvió a mirar al panel de control de la nave y dejo que sus compañeros de viaje volvieran a lo suyo.

"Supongo que va siendo hora de volver a la Tierra."

Jack llevó a Ianto hasta uno de los asientos, poco habituales en la sala de control de la TARDIS. Después de todo el día dando vueltas por la nave, Ianto estaba agotado, aunque no se lo fuera a decir al capitán.

"¿No lo dirás en serio? Es la primera vez que salgo de la Tierra y pretendes que todo lo que vea del espacio exterior sea la celda de esa apestosa nave, por no hablar de la criatura que intentó matarme y la TARDIS. Me has contado muchas historias Jack, no pretenderás ahora que no quiera saber más."

Jack lo miró, en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, aunque para el capitán era mucho más importante mantener seguro a su compañero y evitar meterlo en más problemas, pues es lo que siempre pasaba cuando se viajaba con el Doctor, de alguna manera, por muy extraña que fuera, los líos y los problemas, estaban garantizados.

"Todavía tardarás en estar en plena forma."

"Lo se, pero no te estoy pidiendo que nos enfrentemos a un ejército completo de daleks. Sólo quiero saber que es lo que hace tan único al Doctor y compartir contigo alguna de tus aventuras."

"¿De verdad piensas que soy único?" El Doctor sonrió burlonamente y volvió a sus cosas al ver a Jack que iba a contestarle, algo que seguramente no deseaba saber. "A mi no me importaría llevaros a algún sitio, siempre y cuando luego me prometáis volver a casa."

El rostro de Ianto se iluminó al escuchar aquello, como si de un cachorro con un nuevo juguete se tratara, habían sido tantas historias sobre el Doctor, tantas aventuras que había compartido con Jack, que siempre se había sentido celoso del Doctor, no sólo por los sentimientos que Jack siempre había tenido por él, sino por todo lo que el capitán había vivido lejos de él.

"Vale, pero sólo un paseo, un planeta y luego volvemos.

"Eso significa que volverás conmigo a la Tierra."

Jack abrió la boca para contestar, pero se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo. Se había propuesto dejar la tierra, posiblemente para siempre y no volver nunca, a menos de que el planeta estuviera en verdadero peligro. Se había prometido alejar a Ianto y Gwen del peligro que su sola presencia suponía; pero en cuanto Ianto había viajado con él, todo había cambiado y ahora las cosas eran completamente diferentes.

Durante mucho tiempo, había intentado por todos los medios, alejar al muchacho de él, sin dejarle nunca decir que le quería o sin permitirle conocer todo lo que había en su interior. Pero Ianto siempre seguía adelante, siempre conseguía acercarse más, conocer un poco más, observar más de cerca y ahora lo tenía ahí, junto a él en la TARDIS, después de haber arriesgado otra vez, la vida por él. ¿Qué podía hacer para asegurarse que no lo estaba poniendo en peligro?

"¿Jack?"

"Muy bien volveré contigo, pero espero que cuando estemos en casa no me pidas que nos vayamos a vivir juntos o te pongas de rodillas para pedirme matrimonio." Jack sonrió, pero se dio cuenta que Ianto no reaccionaba igual. Al menos había conseguido lo que quería.

Aquello había dolido a Ianto, aunque su rostro trataba de ocultar el golpe. El Doctor miró a Jack, incluso él, que no era el más indicado para hablar de sentimientos, se había dado cuenta que eso no había sido nada correcto.

"No he dicho que cambiemos lo que somos." Ianto trató de ser lo más orgulloso que pudo y Jack no se dio cuenta de lo contrario. "Sólo quiero que vuelvas conmigo, que no salgas corriendo otra vez."

"Muy bien, volveré contigo. ¿A dónde quieres ir? O mejor dicho ¿Doctor, sorprendemos, donde nos vas a llevar esta vez?"

Ianto se sorprendió de escuchar aquello. Había oído a Jack de los viajes que había hecho con Doctor, que no se podía creer que la TARDIS se hubiera puesto realmente a funcionar, escuchar aquel extraño sonido de motores que no llevaba a comprender y que Jack estuviera a su lado.

"Jack, esto te parecerá un locura, pero algo me dice que tenemos que ir al planeta de los Oods."

"Ya has estado allí, no pensaba que quisieras volver." Jack se puso a los mandos de la TARDIS conforme el Doctor le fue dando instrucciones, mientras Ianto miraba la escena anonadado, aquello que ni siquiera llegaba a comprender. "Decías que era demasiado frío para tu gusto."

"Y lo sigue siendo, pero tengo una voz en mi cabeza desde hace días que no hace más que llamarme. Necesito ir allí y estoy seguro que a tu joven amigo le gustarán los Oods, son gente amable y no tendremos ningún problema con ellos."

"¿Oods? Nunca he oído hablar de ellos en Torchwood. ¿Nunca han llegado a la tierra?" Preguntó Ianto mientras la TARDIS se ponía en marcha de camino al planeta.

"Sólo un par de veces, pero fue hace mucho tiempo, creo que fue antes de que tu nacieras."

Jack miró a los controles de la TARDIS, parecía tan concentrado que Ianto no quiso decir nada más. En su lugar continuó contemplándolo. Por un momento, parecía que la pena y desesperación que habían llevado a Jack a dejar la tierra a toda prisa, hubieran desaparecido por completo.

No estaba seguro si eso le hacía sentir completamente bien, sabiendo que la única forma de devolverle a su forma de ser normal, era con la compañía del Doctor y no la suya o que estar en la TARDIS le sentara mejor que trabajar en la base, que algún día volverían a tener de Torchwood.

"¿Va todo bien?" Al levantar la vista se encontró con la mirada del Doctor y se preguntó cuantos minutos había pasado atrapado entre sus propios pensamientos.

"Si, es sólo."

"No te preocupes, no eres el primero al que le sobrepasa todo esto, en realidad, creo que excepto Jack, para todos los que han entrado en la TARDIS, ha sido demasiado al principio." Jack sonrió con picardía y volvió a sus cosas.

"No es… no se a veces creo que no conozco a Jack, hay tanto que no me cuenta, que pienso que nunca llegaré a conocerlo profudanmente." Ianto suspiró.

"No creas, eso es lo que Jack quiere que creamos, le gusta ponerse caparazones, le gusta hacerse el tipo duro para que no veamos que se siente solo o que nos echa de menos o en tu caso, que te quiere."

"Jack no me quiere, se siente atraído por mi, pero no me quiere como yo a él." El Doctor puso una mano sobre el hombro de Ianto.

"Hazme caso, déjale un poco de espacio y ya verás como va a ti. No le gusta estar sólo y cuando cree que estás lejos, entonces a por ti y verás como reacciona."

"¿Estás diciendo que lo ponga celoso?"

El Doctor sonrió ampliamente. El amor no era su asignatura favorita, sobretodo porque no llegaba a comprenderlo completamente, pero cuando se trataba de Jack, el capitán era como un libro completamente abierto para él.

"Yo no he dicho nada."

El Doctor se levantó y volvió con Jack.

"Hemos llegado y mira, parece que hay alguien esperándote ahí fuera."

Lleno de curiosidad, Ianto miró a la pantalla igual que ellos y ante él pudo ver su primer ood, y lo que era más importante todavía, estaba en su primer planeta extraterrestre. Sonrió y se mantuvo alejado de Jack, no tenía nada que perder, así que seguiría los consejos del Doctor, para tratar de atraer al capitán.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando la puerta de la TARDIS se abrió, Ianto sintió un tremendo respeto por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. nunca había estado fuera de la Tierra y por muchos alienígenas a los que se hubiera enfrentado nada era igual a eso. otro planeta, la otra punta del universo y él a solas con Jack y el Doctor.

"¿Va todo bien?"

Jack estaba a su lado, mirándole, esperando que decidiera salir.

"Si, todo está bien."

Quería decirle tantas cosas, quería decirle que estaba nervioso como no se había sentido nunca, que sentía una inexplicable sensación de peligro, pero no sabía porque, pero sobretodo quería decirle aquello era lo más increíble que había hecho en toda su vida. Estaba con Jack, había dado un paso hacia el abismo con la única esperanza de que Jack lo cogiera y ahora estaban allí, frente a un Ood, de los que nunca había oído hablar.

Pero no dijo nada, tan sólo caminó hacia el Doctor y la criatura, sin dejar de mirarla, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Tras él, se quedó Jack, sabía que algo le ocurría a su joven compañero, pero no sabía lo que era. Imaginó que sería la impresión de la que había hablado del Doctor, por haberse convertido en un viajero del espacio-tiempo.

"Bienvenido Doctor, te estábamos esperando. Te has retrasado." Dijo Ood Sigma saludando cordialmente a su amigo.

"Lo siento pero hemos tenido un pequeño contratiempo."

Ianto miró la escena con atención, sabía que él era ese pequeño contratiempo, tan solo esperaba que no fuera un gran problema haber llegado un poco tarde por su culpa. Cuando el Ood se volvió hacia él y le saludo, tan sólo pudo repetir el gesto, sin ser capaz de decir nada.

"Estos son mis amigos, el Capitán Jack Harkness y su compañero Ianto Jones."

El Ood se acercó a la puerta de la TARDIS y miró a Jack, luego se volvió hacia Ianto y una vez más miró a Jack. parecía que lo estaba estudiando, como si pudiera ver en el interior de su mente.

"Hemos oído hablar de ti. Eres especial." Jack dio un paso adelante. "Dicen que no puedes morir, tu cuerpo no puede morir, ¿pero que hay de tu alma? ¿Tampoco puede morir?"

Ianto se puso tenso, de una forma o de otra hacia tiempo que deseaba hacerle esa pregunta a Jack. Con todo lo que había pasado con el ataque de los 456, la muerte de su nieto… Jack no había vuelto al ser el mismo, Ianto lo sabía bien, pero también sabía muy bien, que no había nada que él pudiera hacer en ese momento por Jack, el capitán tenía que superarlo por si mismo.

"No lo se." Contestó finalmente el capitán. "No se si perdí mi alma hace mucho tiempo o es inmortal como yo, el caso es que no, no puedo morir." Estaba extremadamente tenso, sus brazos cerrados sobre su pecho, como si se estuviera conteniendo de hacer o decir algo. "¿Habéis llamado al Doctor?"

El Ood, se dio la vuelta hasta Ianto y también lo contemplo a él; el muchacho no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás, no es que el Ood le diera miedo, pero su aspecto no era el más acogedor posible. Pero se quedó clavado en el sitio cuando el Ood levantó la mano hacia él y la colocó sobre su pecho.

"Tu eres su alma." Las miradas de Jack y Ianto se encontraron, sin que ninguno dijera nada. "El Capitán necesita que estés con él, porque tu eres su alma. Ha tenido muchas almas y tendrá muchas otras cuando tu no estés. Pero ahora mismo, aquí y con lo que tiene venir, tu eres su alma, no te separes de él." Rápidamente se dio la vuelta hacia Jack. "No te separes de él."

Sorprendido, Ianto se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que quería decir el Ood. No le estaba diciendo que se mantuviera cerca de Jack, al fin y al cabo, eso era algo que esperaba hacer durante toda su vida, sino todo lo contrario, acababa de decirle a Jack que no se alejara del muchacho. Definitivamente el Ood empezaba a caerle muy bien.

"No has contestado a mi pregunta." Jack intentó cambiar de tema, porque como todos sabían, no le gustaba hablar de si mismo y menos que un alienígena leyera su mente y le dijera que ya sabía que tenía que hacer, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. "¿Has sido tu el que ha llamado al Doctor hasta tu planeta?"

"No fui yo solo, yo no hago nada. Es el universo, la conciencia de todo, la que llamó al Doctor, la que hizo llegar nuestra señal."

Ninguno de los tres comprendía de lo que el Ood estaba hablando, pero no les dio tiempo para preguntar, pues ya había emprendido su camino de vuelta por donde había venido. Sin saber que otra cosa hacer, decidieron seguirle.

Jack miró continuamente a Ianto sin que este se diera cuenta, intentando averiguar que era lo que había cambiado el joven agente; pero nada, Ianto se había convertido en un libro cerrado; justo todo lo contrario a lo que Jack conocía de él.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntarle nada, pues cuando quiso darse cuenta, habían llegado a la ciudad de los Oods; se parecía a los asentamientos humanos de la Tierra de los humanos más primitivos. Era una cueva grande y oscura, con una hoguera en medio y una docena de Oods a su alrededor.

Cuando Ood Sigma llegó con el Doctor, Jack y Ianto, todos los miraron en silencio, siguiéndolos con la mirada hasta que estuvieron sentados en la hoguera.

"Cuanta expectación. Si supiera que me esperabais hubiera llegado antes." Dijo el Doctor sonriente, pero ninguno de los Oods dijo nada al respecto. Todos miraron a Jack, como había hecho Ood sigma y a Ianto, aunque el muchacho como no estaba acostumbrado a ser en centro de atención, se sentía ligeramente incómodo. Bajó la mirada y la concentró en el fuego de la hoguera, las llamas parecían formar un baile interminable con una música inexistente.

"El universo está gritando." Dijo finalmente el que parecía ser el líder de los Oods. Los tres recién llegados, escucharon en silencio. "El universo está a punto de cambiar, tal vez destruirse, tal vez desaparecer y solo tu puedes evitarlo."

"¿Yo, que puedo hacer yo?" El Doctor miró a Jack, pero el capitán no supo que decir al respecto. "Ni siquiera se lo que ocurre."

"Lo has escuchado. Seguramente todos vosotros lo habéis oído, pero solo tu Doctor, eres capaz de escucharlo, porque sabes a lo que te estás enfrentando."

"He tenido unos sueños extraños últimamente." Jack y el Doctor miraron sorprendidos a Ianto. "No se lo que son, no estoy seguro que sean sueños o que lo vea despierto, pero es un rostro, un rostro que se repite una y otra vez, un rostro malvado, es alguien que no me gusta nada. ¿Es eso? ¿Es eso la nueva amenaza?"

El líder de los Oods asintió con un débil movimiento de cabeza y Ianto se estremeció, hubiera preferido que le hubiera dicho que no, que tan sólo era un sentimiento personal. Aquellos sueños eran horribles, terriblemente desconcertantes y dolorosos incluso. No le dejaban descansar y cuanto más pensaba en ellos, era mucho peor.

No le había dicho nada a Jack, porque no quería darle importancia al tema, pero ahora que el Ood le estaba diciendo que tenía una importancia relevante para el universo, lo único que Ianto deseaba era ir corriento hasta Jack y decirle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza y su corazón.

"¿Sabrías decir quien es la persona a la que ves? ¿la conoces?"

Cuando Ianto volvió a la realidad, Jack estaba arrodillado delante de él, sonriente pero visiblemente preocupado por su compañero. Había cogido sus manos entre las suyas, no con fuerza, había dulzura en su gesto, pero al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir bien.

"No se lo que te ocurre, pero dame un descanso, dime lo que ves en tus sueños. No quiero saber nada más, aunque si me lo quieres decir…" De nuevo Jack sonrió, con cariño. "Estoy aquí para escucharte y cuando todo esto termine, recuerda que volveré contigo a la tierra. ¿Es suficiente para que confíes en mi?"

Ianto pensaba que Jack le estaba leyendo la mente, que se la había leído desde que habían salido de la TARDIS, pues había dicho en dos frases, justo lo que el muchacho llevaba todo el rato queriendo escuchar. Por eso, suspiró y sonrió.

"Creo que he visto a ese hombre antes, pero no se quien es… lo he intentado después de cada sueño, pero no he conseguido saber quien es. Lo siento Jack."

"No pasa nada, está bien lo solucionaremos." Jack rozó con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de Ianto y le besó en los labios, bajo la atenta mirada de los Oods, que parecían investigar sobre lo que los dos humanos estaban haciendo. Al separarse, Jack se sentó junto al muchacho. "Podrías decirme algo de él."

"Es una muy mala persona y si le dejamos libre podría destruir la tierra, tal vez el universo entero."

"Bueno entonces no es tan grave." El Doctor removió con un palo los troncos se que quemaban en la hoguera lentamente. "Yo también lo he sentido, algo está a punto de ocurrir, aunque yo no he podido ver su cara no se…"

El Ood levantó la mano y la llevó hasta el Doctor, él se quedó cayado mirando esa mano, como si hubiera sido hipnotizado. Jack se incorporó, pero de alguna forma, sin palabras, otro de los Oods, le dijo que no se moviera, que todo estaba bien. Así lo hizo, se quedó ahí, mirando en silencio.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que el Doctor casi no lo pudo controlar, todos aquellos sentimientos que había notado durante aquellos días, se convirtieron en imágenes, del futuro, del pasado, cosas que no pasarían nunca, pero sobretodo, se repetía una imagen una y otra vez, un rostro que jamás hubiera creído volver a ver.

"No puede ser."

"¿Qué es Doctor?"

"Ahora ya lo sabes, ya conoces el terrible mal que se avecina, ahora eres tu el que tiene que detenerlo."

El Doctor se levantó de un salto y Jack se dispuso a seguirlo, pero se detuvo a echar una mano a Ianto a ponerse en pie.

"¡Doctor!"

El Doctor se detuvo y se dio la vuelta de pronto.

"Tenemos que volver a la Tierra. El Master está volviendo."


	6. Chapter 6

Explicarle a Ianto quien era el Master y todo lo que había hecho, no fue nada fácil par Jack. Primero tenía que hacerle entender que había perdido un año de su vida, aunque luego había vuelto a vivirlo y que jamás lo recordaría. Luego el Doctor intentó explicarle quienes eran realmente los señores del tiempo y porque había tenido que encerrarlos junto con los Daleks. Finalmente él compartió con Jack y el Doctor sus sueños, en los que durante los últimos días había estado viendo al Master, aún sin saber quien era ese hombre.

Ianto suspiró con fuerza, era mucha información de golpe para comprenderla toda al mismo tiempo. Jack le ofreció una copa que el muchacho se bebió casi del tirón y luego se dejó caer en uno de los sofás de la TARDIS.

"¿Estás bien?"

"No lo se Jack, han sido tantas cosas de golpe y nosotros…"

Había estado pensando en ello, en las grandes diferencias entre el capitán y él, entre un hombre inmortal y alguien que en unos cuantos años estaría muerto. Todavía no comprendía como era posible que Jack estuviera con él; lo imaginaba buscando algo más grande, alguien más como él, alguien como el Doctor. Ahora comprendía muy bien porque se había enamorado de él que era lo que escondía esa tremenda admiración del capitán por su buen amigo y contra eso, por mucho que lo intentara Ianto no podía luchar.

"Ianto vamos." Jack se arrodilló delante de él y acarició su mejilla enrojecida que trataba de ocultar las lágrimas que no deseaba derramar. Solo por eso ya se sentía derrotado, por no conseguir aparcar sus sentimientos cuando se trataba de Jack.

"Lo siento, pero no es nada fácil. No es fácil verte y descubrir todo lo que has vivido incluso estando conmigo. Somos distintos Jack y precisamente eso es lo que siempre me mantendrá alejado de ti."

Jack tomó las dos manos del muchacho, quería estuviera así cuando estaban a punto de enfrentarse al Master. Ya había visto de lo que era capaz y sin ninguna duda, estaba seguro sería muy capaz de usar los sentimientos enfrentados de Ianto contra si mismo para hacerle daño al capitán.

"Tienes razón tu y yo somos diferentes, pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera de todas formas." Ianto levantó la mirada sorprendido. "¿Qué pensabas que por ser distintos no iba a quererte? Lo diré las veces que sean necesarias hasta que te lo creas, porque si, Ianto, te quiero."

"¿Y todo lo que has vivido? ¿Cuánto tardarás en querer algo que yo no te puedo dar, algo mucho más grande de lo que un simple humano como yo te puede ofrecer?"

Jack le cerró la boca con un beso, ya se había dado cuenta que las palabras no servirían de nada. por simplemente le besó y rodeó su cuerpo. su joven compañero había pasado por mucho en los últimos días y todavía no había podido asimilarlo todo, sin embargo, parecía más tranquilo de lo que Jack esperaba.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"¿A que te refieres?" Jack le miró sonriente, Ianto era un muchacho fuerte, de eso nunca había tenido dudas.

"Al Master lo que han dicho los Oods podría venir a la Tierra e intentar destruirnos en cualquier momento, tenemos que detenerlo." Jack le dio un nuevo beso en los labios, mientras continuaba sonriendo. "¿Y eso por qué ha sido?"

Acabas de descubrir en unos pocos minutos, cosas que muchos hemos tardado años en escuchar y ahí sigues, confuso como es normal, pero eres tu mismo, no te has echado a correr, no me has pedido volver a la Tierra, no quieres dejarla todo tirado sin más, sino que quieres evitar que quieres que detengamos al Master." Sin poder evitarlo, Ianto se ruborizó. "¿Y luego dices que no sabes porque estoy contigo?"

"¡Jack!"

El Doctor entró en la habitación, terminando de golpe con la conversación de Ianto con el capitán.

"Tenemos que volver a la Tierra." El capitán y Ianto observaron al Doctor, Jack no recordaba haberlo visto nunca tan nervioso. "El Master está de camino, no se como, no se poruqe, pero lo he visto, los Oods, me lo han mostrado."

"¿Crees que…"

"No lo se, pero tenemos que volver."

Ianto cogió la mano de Jack y la agarró con fuerza. Aquello era mucho para Ianto, pero aún así se mantuvo firme, tenía que hacerlo pues estaban a punto de entrar en batalla con un terrible enemigo.

"Muy bien, pues vamos de vuelta a la Tierra." Concluyó Jack. Un momento más tarde se volvió hacia Ianto y le sonrió una vez más. "Ven, todavía no has tenido ocasión de ver como funciona la TARDIS."

Los dos se fueron juntos, mientras el Doctor les miraba en silencio. Jamás hubiera creído que Jack pudiera estar realmente enamorado del muchacho, pero era cierto, Jack había cambiado tanto en los últimos años, desde la última vez que lo había visto, que casi no lo reconocía. Pero le gustaba, ahora Jack era realmente feliz.

Fue tras ellos y vio como Jack comenzaba a contarle a Ianto como funcionaban los mandos de la nave. Ianto reía cuando Jack bromeaba, pero no dejaba de mirarle, no dejaba de observarle con verdadera veneración. En pocos minutos, aprendió como arrancar la TARDIS, como transportarla por el espacio tiempo. Era un chico listo, muy inteligente en realidad y el Doctor se sorprendió con la rapidez con la que Ianto estaba aprendiendo las cosas.

"Y esto, es un truco especial que le puse yo a la TARDIS. Estoy seguro que te encantará Ianto." El Doctor observó con curiosidad, pues no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando el capitán. "No me mires así Doctor ¿No esperaría que dejara la TARDIS siendo una nave obsoleta en el tiempo cuando podía ser algo mucho mejor?"

"Jack…"

El capitán apretó el botón rojo que tenía delante, el mismo que hasta ese momento no había usado el Doctor por no saber lo que era y por miedo a lo que pudiera hacer. la TARDIS comenzó a vibrar con fuerza, como si la hubieran metido en una centrifugadora, se abrió una pequeña obertura y comenzó a salir humo de ella.

"Espero que no dejes sin funcionamiento la nave." Dijo el Doctor algo molesto porque alguien se hubiera atrevido a meter mano a su preciosa nave, sobretodo tratándose de Jack.

"Tranquilo, tranquilo Doctor, que no es para tanto." El humo llenó lentamente sala hasta convertirse una pequeña niebla que no les permitió ver nada más que lo tenían junto a ellos. "Y Voila!"

Pese al humo, Ianto estaba lo suficientemente cerca del capitán como para saber de lo que se trataba, más porque pudo olerlo que por la posibilidad de verlo.

"¿Has montado todo esto por un café?"

"No es solo un café Doctor. ¿Verdad que no Ianto?" El muchacho sonrió a la vez que probaba aquel café. Se acercaba bastante al que hacía él en la base, pero no diría que todavía podía hacerlo mejor. "¿Qué te parece?"

"No esta nada mal Jack. veo que yo también te he enseñado algo."

"Oh, por favor."

El Doctor decidió dejarlos solos, todavía tardarían unos minutos en llegar a la Tierra y no quería saber que Jack le había hecho algo más a su nave. Además, no es que no fuera un tipo romántico, pero ver lo excesivamente cariñoso que podía llegar a ponerse Jack le sacaba de quicio.

"Llegaremos en seguida a la Tierra, espero que para entonces hayáis terminado de flirtear."

Ni Jack ni Ianto le escuchaban ya, pues el capitán había decidido volver a besar a Ianto y el muchacho estaba demasiado entretenido. Los problemas podían esperar, al menos unos minutos más.


End file.
